User talk:The Other Lyokon
Hello The Other Lyokon Im Djf2014 Admiral Guardian Of Defence I hope you join us longer than other people and that we can get to know each other CL-Djf2014 08:42, 5 August 2006 (EDT) Thanks for the welcome Djf2014. It looks like we've got another vandal or two around here. I started to randomly made backups of some of the articles on my computer, but the ones that were just hit were not among them...--CL-The Other Lyokon 15:51, 5 August 2006 (EDT) Moving pages Dear comrade, I see you often try to move pages moved by Mover Weirdo back to their original titles. Because Lyokons cannot move pages, I suggest you use the Redirect Substitute, a simple Lyokon-accessible strategy just as easy to use as Move Page. Lets say we have a page called "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" Edit the page, copy all the text, then delete all of it and put this in: #REDIRECTThe Key Wiki software interprets this as a command - if someone now accesses the "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" page, it will automatically go to the "The Key" page. Once this is done, edit "The Key" and paste what you copied from "The Key has been conquered by the Roman Empire!" This is called the Redirect Subsitute. Thank you for reverting vandalism, I look foreward to a friendly relationship. If you need any help with wiki software, just leave a comment on my talk page by pressing the + button next to the "edit" button (it will let you leave a new section which will help me to locate your comments and aid you. I will reply on my talk page, so check back for my reply if you leave a question for me.) CL-KFan II the Administrator 16:14, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Ah, thanks for the advice my friend. I had no idea about that. (In fact, I knew nothing about how Wiki pages worked before I came here.) See you around.--CL-The Other Lyokon 18:07, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Hey! I just learned that pre-vandalized versions of pages can be found in the pages history. Yay, goodie-goodie for me! :) (Don't worry, I don't do that often.--CL-The Other Lyokon 18:27, 7 August 2006 (EDT)) Admins? Do you know where any Code: WIKI admins are right now? CL-Bub 14:23, 8 August 2006 (EDT) No, but CL-KFan II the Administrator talked to me just yesterday, so he will most likely show up sooner or later, especially if you leave him a message. You certanily have been busy, CL-Bub.--CL-The Other Lyokon 14:28, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Banned I think I may have to ban you too. You are just too worthless contributor. We don't need trolls like you. To get to the point, yuor banned.CL-Ã�ï¿½dmin 19:19, 8 August 2006 (EDT) To get to the point, you're a lousy impersonator. Don't worry, The Other Lyokon, you're not banned. CL-Bub 19:29, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Thanks Bub. I had a feeling that it was a fake even before I saw your message. (People have tried to impersonate him before.)--CL-The Other Lyokon 20:01, 8 August 2006 (EDT) CL-More specifically, Captain Weirdo. CL-Bub 20:10, 8 August 2006 (EDT) I award you a Roachster! Dear comrade, I hereby award you this Materialized Roachster. The Materialized Roachster is the highest rank of Roachster (kind of like the Wikipedia Barnstar - an award on Wikipedia) one can get. It is only awarded to extremely loyal users who have proved their knowledge of Code: LYOKO (which you watch - right?) and their usefulness in all situations. I hope you chose to stay on Code: WIKI, and that you keep contributing to our great website. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:40, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Wow, that's quite an honor for this site. Thanks, I will wear it with honor! (On second thought, maybe I'll keep it with honor instead.) Yes, I have Garage Kids on my computer, I've seen all of Season 1 on TV and most (but not all) of Season 2 on the TV and youtube.com combined. See you around the website, comrade.--CL-The Other Lyokon 12:19, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Congrats, comrade! Well, comrade, because everyone (including CL-Bub and CL-Djf2014) suggested it, I, CL-KFan II the Supercomputer, with all the awesome power I wield using the capabilites of wiki software, created by Jimmy Wales, etc., etc., hereby declare you a [insert imaginery drumroll hear, include trumpets if you wish, or some Star Wars music] Guardian! With your new administrative powers you can crush, eliminate, obliterate, annihilate, blow up, destroy, massacre, defeat, and ban vandals! You can now also do lots of other things that I cannot explain now but do not hesitate to ask. Thank you, comrade, for aiding Code: WIKI in its time of need. Also, please revert the vandalisms caused yesterday as I cannot as in a few hours I have to be on an 8-hour train ride. Thank you. CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:06, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Wow, thanks! You certanily spared no expense there! I'll do my best. If I can't get them all withen the next few minutes, then I'll return later today.--CL-The Other Lyokon 11:30, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Lyoko Dreams A random short blurb about a dream for anyone who stops by. After (once again) staying up late to talk with someone close to my heart last night, I went to bed and had a cool dream that involved Lyoko. (As far as I know, my only Code Lyoko dream so far.) One of the biggest differences between my dream and the show was the placement of the secret passage that led to the Factory. The secret passage (or at least, the one that my character seemed to prefer using) was covered by a manhole-type lid that was tucked away just behind a sidewalk near a busy intersection, with very little cover. (As if my character expected to be able to use that passage without being seen by every single car going by! Kind of suspicious, don't ya think?) Although my character seemed to like to sneak off to Lyoko (even when XANA wasn't causing any trouble) during the night, there was always at least a little traffic. However, this never occurred to my character. I don't recall seeing the passage, much of Lyoko at all, or even the Factory except for the control room which was darker, shorter, and wider then it is when we see it on the show. As for people and events, I saw all of Team Lyoko on Earth (although the location was somewhere other then Kadic) and I think that XANA attacked once during my dream, although I don't recall how and I don't remember my character being affected directly by it. Also, I think that there was some other drama that wasn't XANA-related going on too, but I don't remember many details. I think that it may have had something with my character's (whom I think may have been a girl who was younger then myself) habit of sneaking off to Lyoko in the middle of the night just for fun. Hope you enjoyed my little Lyoko dream!--CL-The Other Lyokon 19:26, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Hi The Other Lyokon, thanks for the "welcome". Hey, I checked out Code: Aelita and it's not even close to this Wiki!! Ah, I really envy you!! you're watching Season 3, while I don't even get to see one episode of season 1! No fair. Anyway, it was really nice of you to be so nice (sorry, that was redundant). See ya around!---Aelita14Stones I also liked it and a also had a code lyoko dream a looooooong time ago before this wiki was even created.Me arond where I live (think suburbs) in this metal like out fit with the lyoko gang and it was a garage kids type thing where the main caractars have their powers on earth and i coud change my body parts like wildvine on ben 10 exept I could do things like transform my lower arm and hand in to a giant spike and xana had set off a earthquake and the whierd part now some one does this explosive fart on xana and the earthquake stops then of course my alarm clock wakes me up.CL-Djf2014 Admiral Guardian of Defence 19:51, 20 October 2006 (EDT) Also I think this dream was influenced by code lyoko and that some close to your heart.So If you do not want more of those dreaems stop looking at youtube for a wile. Huh Even though It remains after you deleted it why did you try to delete the control panel? Did I do that? Oops, I guess I slipped when I was deleting all of those vandal pages. Sorry about that. It looks like it still works, so I guess it's ok...--CL-The Other Lyokon 00:03, 24 November 2006 (EST) Season 4 http://www.codelyoko.net/FRA/News.htm I don't know how to upload pictures: could you put the season 4 outfit? Thanks. CL-Axonn 12:41, 25 November 2006 (EST) You'd like me to upload the Season 4 images from there? Alright, I could do that. I'm too busy to actually add them to pages here, so maybe you could do that part yourself? (Just find the file names in the recent changes and go from there.) For future reference, you can upload images that are on your computer by using the link on the left side of the page.--CL-The Other Lyokon 16:45, 25 November 2006 (EST) Reverted A vandal named "Dick van Dyke has been vandalizing several pages but I've reverted them all now. Also, would you like to help build the Fillmore wiki? Thanks for the offer, but I'll just stick here. But I must say, that was some pretty speedy reverting there. You must have showed up right after Dick van Dyke left.--CL-The Other Lyokon 22:38, 25 November 2006 (EST) New wiki I have made a wiki called the hero wiki do you want to join? If you do I would be more than happy to make you second in command(sysop,bureocrat,ect).CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 09:22, 13 December 2006 (EST) It looks interesting, but I have to decline. I just came down with a cold and am busy enough as it is without it. Thanks for the offer.--CL-The Other Lyokon 10:56, 14 December 2006 (EST) O.k. any time you want to come join I would still be more than willing to make you a admin.CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 06:06, 15 December 2006 (EST) P.S get better soon. Christmas To anyone who's there, Merry Christmas!--CL-The Other Lyokon 00:17, 26 December 2006 (EST) AAH On simple.wikipedia.org, Archer7 blocked 4.136.0.0/16 and 4.152.0.0/16 indefinitely to stop the repeat vandal known as NCV / AAH, and the guy has apparently stopped. It could be a good idea to block these particular ranges for at least 3 or 6 months, since Archer7 proved that there is no collateral damage. CL-Canderous 08:47, 13 January 2007 (EST) On a side note, i notice that 4.136.0.0/16 is currently blocked and its block expires in May 2007. However 4.152.0.0/16 needs to be blocked. O.K I will do It CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 04:39, 18 January 2007 (EST) Greetings, I'd talk to KFan myself but Roman boy keeps deleting anything I post there. I wish to assist you guys in fighting the vandals here. I know I just now created an account, but I've been visiting this site for a long time, and I wish to protect it now that it is under attack. I have experience dealing with vandals in yahoo groups. I'm doing what I can to fight as a normal user (repairing damage etc.), but I'd like to talk with KFan or one of the other Admins somewhere away from the prying eyes of vandals, but we'll have to work something out because I'm not stupid enough to post my contact info here (god knows what they'd do if they got ahold of my email or sn); I've got an idea but I'll wait for a response before I play my hand. Hopefully you'll get this message before "the roman empire" finds it. I'll be in touch ~Blade Got your message, you've got one on deviantart So here's a question... I repaired "The Realm of Lyoko" which had been damaged by Willy on Wheels. I know Angie Y. is no longer among us, is there another admin of that site? New vandal According to this information his range is 71.87.0.0/12, which isn't fully blockable with the /16 extension. If you want to stop him completely you will have to block 71.8x.0.0/16 (where x is replaced by 0,1...9). Therefore the ranges are: *71.80.0.0/16 *71.81.0.0/16 *71.82.0.0/16 *... *71.89.0.0/16 CL-Canderous 13:04, 5 March 2007 (EST) Thank you for Banning CL-Niggar Thank you for blocking CL-Niggar. I have reverted his vandalism on Elisabeth Delmas and David Gasman.--CL-CoachJ 09:45, 22 May 2007 (EDT) Me IIIITTTTSSSSS MMMMMMMYYYYY BBBBBBBIIIIIIIIRRRRRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHHDDDDDDAAAAAAAYYYYYY! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 09:20, 6 June 2007 (EDT) P.S I am 11 today. Wiki Locks Sorry to interupt any important business you may be currently doing but I have a small query about the locked Wikis. I know they are to stop vandalism and that its for the protection of the site as a whole but would it be possible to open some of the wiki's (Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama for instance) because of the launching of the new series, many Lyokons (such as myself) may have new passages and images to add to the Wiki's due to to the launch of the new 4th season and with the blocks it makes things become rather outdated. Please think on this matter and contine running this fantastic site. Very well, consider it done. I look forward to seeing the changes that you and others can make. Let me know if there are other locked pages that you would like to edit.--CL-The Other Lyokon 16:09, 22 June 2007 (EDT) I'm sorry to interupt too but can u unlock the Sector 5 Key page so i can add a pic...? or if u want u add it it is in the upload file list .. u wont miss it and if u r at it add the pic of Ulrich and yumi kissing ti the UlrichxYumi romance conservetory the pic is also is the uplaod file list but u have to look in the late 500's.. thank u CL-Wael Done.--CL-The Other Lyokon 17:32, 11 August 2007 (EDT) hi me again, can u unlock the episode page, and the monster page because i have pics that i want to put on them, plus the monster page is missing a monster...if yes please tell me on my user talk...CL-Wael Code: WIKI have received their link on Wikipedia Today, 14. july 2007, I decided to advertise for this wiki on the english Wikipedia. I have put a simple link to Code: WIKI on the article about "Code Lyoko". Now let's hope that the traffic on this wiki will increase further. Now you can remove the message on the top of every page that says that you want a link on Wikipedia. Just thought I let you know since you are an administrator.:) PS: I have also put the same link on the norwegian Wikipedia. User:Sector X This is a tad embarrassing, but I can't remember what page I would have to access in order to remove that announcement. I actually wasn't the one who put it there in the first place...--CL-The Other Lyokon 02:35, 17 July 2007 (EDT) Wiki Locks Just an suggestion about blocked areas, would it be possible to unlock the sectors of lyoko and the page on Lyoko itself as there is some updating to be done after the information presented in the fourth season and also would it be possible to unlock the veichles as some pictures could do with changing, Thank you. User:Scyphozoa Quite right, those areas do need updating. Done.--CL-The Other Lyokon 03:01, 18 July 2007 (EDT) Admin Haven't heard much from the supercomputer recently, does he run other wiki's because the last time we Lyokons saw him was when he left us that message about him popping in, if he does control other wiki's and their as good as this one it might be worth taking a look. One last thing do guardians have any control over the distribution of roachsters or the appointing of new guardians. Thank you for your time User: Scyphozoa 22:24 EST 19th July 2007 PS can anyone give me some new codes and programs to add to the wiki. You're right, the Supercomputer hasn't been doing much here lately, although it looks like he logged on two days ago. I've seen him on Wikipedia, but I don't really keep track of him at all, so he could have many other wikis for all I know. I'm afraid that guardians such as myself cannot appoint other guardians, nor are we technically not supposed to hand out Roachsters... but we can appreciate the hard work others put in to the Wiki!--CL-The Other Lyokon 13:45, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Featured Article I belive it is time for a change in the featured article on the main page, the Overbike has been the article for months and I saw on a chat page somewhere that nominations should begin for the new article. User:Scyphozoa 09:41am (BST) 25th July 2007 By the way you have an error on your episode list, the episode Don't Jump Yumi is red because there is a comma after jump, which stops it from linking to the already existing page, we Lyokons cannot change it as the page is protected. Please can a guardian fix this, Thank You. User:Scyphozoa 12:26 (BST) 27th July 2007 EMERGENCY Vandals returned, must act quickly, Trying to re-create broken pages, hurry. CL-Scyphozoa - 16:18 BST July 28th 2007 I have managed to repair some of the damage done by the vandals, I believe that the Censor is back, Please check the recent changes and stop the vandals. Please help ! CL-Scyphozoa - 18:39 BST July 28th 2007 User:Arbitrary Stereotype and User:You probably thought I was Freakin Gone are the 2 vandals that attempted to vandalise the wiki on July 28th, I believe User:You probably thought I was Freakin Gone is the old User:Gaius Flaminius the Censor returning under a new name, please investigate, thank you. - CL-Scyphozoa 28th July 2007 19:47 BST User:GHe has been vandalising the pages Samantha Knight, Sissi, Hot Shower and my userpage - CL-Scyphozoa 10:46 (BST) 3rd September 2007 Ok, I threw the old virtual block at him. ;)--CL-The Other Lyokon 04:04, 4 September 2007 (EDT) Someguy0830 is removing Code: WIKI's link on Wikipedia Every time I type in the link to Code: WIKI on the english Wikipedia, Someguy0830 removes it a while later. I have given up trying to put the link back on Wikipedia...sorry. What is up with that guy, and why does he work against us all the time? Maybe it would be better to make a complete article about Code: WIKI on Wikipedia instead? CL-Sector X Thank you everyone! I would like to personally thank everyone, Code WIKI regular or not, who stepped up to fight off the last vandal attack (and those that continue to contribute) until I got here. Despite single-minded vandal persistence and repeated personal insults in some cases, you still managed to fight them off calmly and valiantly and you all ultimately won, even without Guardian powers. You sure made my job a lot easier, and I salute your tired hands for their hard work. You clearly showed them that, although small, we Code Lyoko fans aren't afraid to fight the good fight to keep our work intact for others to enjoy. You all deserve promotions or Roachsters or something for fighting off those knuckle headed haters, but all I can give you as a Guardian is my gratitude. As for the link on Wikipedia, that's not really my area. I'm simply too busy to promote Code WIKI everywhere, and I honestly can't do anything to protect our Wikipedia link. (Heck, I've never even seen it.) However, creating a page for Code WIKI itself might not be a bad idea, just so long as it is fair and written well, and doesn't antagonize anyone. The last thing we need around here is more rabid vandals. If you would like to make an article about Code WIKI, then I leave it up to you for its management. P.S. Someone should really create a moderator tool to undo all edits from a specific person... That would make things a lot quicker when vandals attack...--CL-The Other Lyokon 03:13, 30 July 2007 (EDT) I speak for all those who assisted in the defence of the Wiki, your thanks and comments are well appriciated, thank you. As for the Wikipedia page, we will try our best to see what we can create. - CL-Scyphozoa, 8:31 (BST), July 30th 2007 Wikipedia I have managed to create a page on Wikipedia, it's link is on the List of Wiki's, under recreational Wiki's. However I am not sure how long it will last, people have already attempted to make a page but have been deleted. The page I have made is small and needs adding to, so hurry. Any other info needed, contact me as CL-Scyphozoa here or CL-Xanadu1 on Wikipedia. Thank you. - CL-Scyphozoa 9:02 (BST), 30th July 2007 Unfortunatly, the page on Code: WIKI I made has been deleted. It is impossible to make one really because records show that I am the fifth person to attempt to make a Code: WIKI page and each time they have been deleted, apparently the administrators don't belive that the page is authorised to be part of Wikipedia. Sorry. - CL-Scyphozoa 13:00 (BST), 30th July 2007. I bet that it is Someguy0830, or whatever he calls himself, who is removing the page. That guy makes me so mad! CL-Sector X Actually it wasn't someguy, it was another user, whether he was an administrator its unknown however this guy has deleted previous attemps at making the page, check the Wikipedia, list of wiki's and under recreational click the red Code: WIKI title and the list of people who have deleted the page in the past should appear. It was notr someguy however sorry. - CL-Scyphozoa - 19:33 (BST) 30th July 2007 Wiki Locks Can you please unlock the time reversion page please as I think a better image could be used as the current one doesn't show much (even though we already know what it looks like) however what would a new visitor think of it. Thank you - CL-Scyphozoa 9:22 (BST), 31st July 2007 It is done. Thanks and keep up the good work!--CL-The Other Lyokon 03:10, 1 August 2007 (EDT) Question, here on Code: WIKI the episode after I'd Rather Not Talk About It is called Don't Jump Yumi, however on Wikipedia, the next episode is entitled Hot Shower. Any comments on this. CL-Scyphozoa 9:13 BST - 1 Hmm, this is interesting. My source has generally been right so far, but I don't know. I noticed that someone named Nhjm449 was the one that put "Hot Shower" in there... Well, one or the other has to be wrong. (Unless they are both wrong, which would be funny.) If my source is wrong this time, then I will change the page here.--CL-The Other Lyokon 15:27, 1 August 2007 (EDT) There are some episodes in the second season that have been locked, please can you open them so I can finish placing the grey episode boxes in the episodes Thank you. - CL-Scyphozoa 16:47 (BST) 13th August 2007 Very well then, they are now unlocked. You're doing a great job with those boxes. Thanks.--CL-The Other Lyokon 02:46, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Can you unlock the page on Milly's Teddy Bear please, I have some images for it - CL-Scyphozoa 19:29 16th August 2007 Ok, it's all ready for you,--CL-The Other Lyokon 22:41, 17 August 2007 (EDT) Wisdom Teeth Update: I a currently recovering from having all four of my wisdom teeth removed, so please hang on until I can return.--CL-The Other Lyokon 01:20, 3 August 2007 (EDT) Hey, everyone. I am recovering well, probably better then many others do. I just wanted to say that I will be going on a trip tomorrow, so I may not be able to visit for a couple days. At the latest, I will be back Sunday. Hold down the fort while I am gone.--CL-The Other Lyokon 03:59, 8 August 2007 (EDT) We will do our very best. Have a nice trip. - CL-Sector X Thanks, it looks like I might be able to drop by during my trip after all.--CL-The Other Lyokon 22:42, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Hot Shower and Admin Do you understand the description of XANA's attack method on the hot shower page, I don't believe that I am the only one who cannot understand it but can you. And also (no offence to KFanII) but I think that after this long absence that it is time to elect a replacement Supercomputer for the Wiki, I have searched other wiki's for KFan and have not find him. - CL-Scyphozoa 14:15 BST 10th August 2007 No, I did not understand it at all, so I removed it. When the episode comes out, then someone will write a better description. As for KFanII, it looks like he was here yesterday. (According to a lookup.) So, he's not technically absent, but he hasn't posted anything in a long time. Anyway, although I agree that it would be nice to have an active Supercomputer around here, I'm afraid that only KFanII can make decisions involving admin-level power.--CL-The Other Lyokon 00:02, 11 August 2007 (EDT) Is there anyway of contacting him about our comments and concerns - CL-Scyphozoa 12:31 BST 11th August 2007 I never got his e-mail address or anything, so I think your best bet would be to write something on his user talk page on Code WIKI or here, at his Wkipedia talk page.--CL-The Other Lyokon 17:32, 11 August 2007 (EDT) Duplicated pages I want to request the deletion of two pages that already exist on Code: WIKI. These two pages are: Network (The article The World Network is longer and more ilustrated) and Tower activation (This page already exist under the name Tower Activation Program). Be sure to look out for duplicated articles. - CL-Sector X Thanks for the tip. I made them both into redirect pages.--CL-The Other Lyokon 03:09, 13 August 2007 (EDT) More fannon I have discovered another article that is clearly fannon. The article Life force energy should be deleted. I have taken the liberty of moving its content over to The Realm of Lyoko where it belongs. - CL-Sector X Ah, yes. I remember seeing that page long ago. It's gone now.--CL-The Other Lyokon 02:46, 15 August 2007 (EDT) Possible New Vandals These three users (possibly from the same server) User:CphTsv, User:NmlVk3 and User:ZarAi2 have been placing large amounts of hyperlinks on pages, the few that I have seen have been refreshed and corrected. Please look into this. - CL-Scyphozoa 19:13 (BST) 17th August 2007 Yes, I've been seeing them a lot lately. Thanks for fixing some of their spam. They always use different nonsense names and different IP addresses, so I can't block them, even though I'm pretty sure that it's only one person or a small group of people... As much as I'd love to put a permanent stop to their spamming, I don't know how to do it at the moment because they keep on using different names and IP addresses. I've heard of past users coming up with IP ranges that could be used to block tricky vandals such as these. Perhaps someone around here knows how to help?--CL-The Other Lyokon 22:41, 17 August 2007 (EDT) The New Logo I have managed to upload that logo that was failed earlier Editing Block Did a member of Code: WIKI program the page that appears sometimes when you try to confirm an editing, as I am rather confused as the first time I corresponded with this, it said I was a spammer but when I used it just now, it completed the editing, Any News on this, Thank You. - CL-Scyphozoa 23:11 (BST) 1st September 2007 Beats me, I have no idea where that came from. It affects me too and it's getting annoying.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:45, 1 September 2007 (EDT) Ok, I think I at least stopped the overactive spam filter, wherever it came from. apparently, it thought that if you put "xes" in a post, then you were spamming. The problem was that it was trying to block me because I had the word "bo'xes'" in my user talk, which was clearly not the intended function. It should no longer plock you if you just happen to have xes somewhere in your post.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:49, 1 September 2007 (EDT) The annoying editting thing was, I guess, programmed by RobKohr recently, for reasons that I do not know. I would assume that since Editthis just hands out wikis(not that I am complaining) and with all the vandalism, particulary here, to prevent spam. Sorry to repeat what the other people just said but I like talking. CL-King Sweaterhead 22:24, 1 September 2007 (EDT) Old Vandalism Some of the names on the real people list have been created by the Censor Vandal can you remove them please Thank You. - CL-Scyphozoa 15:12 (BST) 2nd September 2007 Thanks for the tip, I think I got it all.--CL-The Other Lyokon 04:04, 4 September 2007 (EDT) Episodes I believe that there is a episode between Lost At Sea and Bragging Rights as in Bragging rights, Ulrich reveals that they had been to the jungle supercomputer before. - CL-Scyphozoa 21:23 (BST) 09/09/2007 : I agree with Skippy. Bragging Rights seems too rushed for a first time mission. Plus, Jeremie says "Aelita used her powers to open the door the last time you were there." I also read a plot summary of Episode 80 (I assumed it to be a sub) on a forum(http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=143428&view=findpost&p=4548092). I actually haven't read it, but I did notice the GIF, and that DIDN'T HAPPEN in Bragging Rights. CL-King SweaterHead 19:03, 9 September 2007 (EDT) ......THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!! Episode 80 isn't the Israel Bragging Rights!!!!! ~CL-Jeremie43 I know! CL-King SweaterHead 19:25, 9 September 2007 (EDT)